Conventionally, a web service provider may measure popularity of a product based on one dimension. The dimensions used to measure the popularity of a product may include views, clicks, or sales. For instance, a shopping site may determine popularity of a book based on the number of sales for the book. Other web services may measure popularity of the book using other dimensions. This may result in some confusion because different web services provide a different popularity measures for the book.
Moreover, the popularity measure provided by the conventional web services is incomplete because the popularity measure is based on one dimension. A popularity measure using only one dimension does not provide a complete summary of the interest surrounding the product. Because the conventional popularity measure provides an incomplete summary of product popularity, the conventional web services are unable to provide popularity comparison across multiple dimensions for multiple products to determine which products are the most popular across discrete time periods.